


Look Around, Look Around

by Amethystkitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, everyone is happy, or they were until a little into the second chapter, whooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the City of Light, everyone can see what Abby and Kane can't see. (Or what they can see and stupidly have tried to ignore or keep private but are desperately failing at. It's practically the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have made this fanfic infinite, to be honest. There were so many character I wanted to write from the perspective of but I did including Bellamy, Miller, Luna, Monty and the list goes on. Maybe that'll be the place for a possible follow up chapter haha! Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**_Murphy_ **

 

John Murphy prides himself in two things. One, he’s a quicker learner and very helpful when he needs to be so (him taking the position as Abby’s medical assistant is a prime example.) And two he’s very observant, he picks up on things faster than most do. Maybe a little too much of the second thing. Scratch that, way too much. 

 

He first notices the thing he ever so desperately wishes he’d never noticed when he’s working in medical one afternoon. He’s dressing the wounds of some formerly chipped man before Kane enters the medical tent. This shouldn’t come as a surprise to Murphy, Kane’s been a regular here for the past few days, his bandages needing frequent changing, but he’s still a little shocked. It’s probably because he was so intently focused on what he was doing but, whatever. 

 

Before the other man can speak Murphy answers his question. “She’ll be here soon,” he says earning a nod from Kane, who’s currently impatiently tapping his foot. Honest to god, if the man before him wasn’t technically his Chancellor, Murphy would’ve kicked him out of the medical tent by now. Luckily, Abby does return soon enough. And this is the observation part. Murphy definitely doesn’t intend to spy upon the two adults but he finds himself watching them carefully nonetheless.  

 

Kane sits down on one of the beds as Abby begins to unwrap his bandaging. Her fingers brush his forearm in a manner much more tender than before and their eyes lock for a brief second. Murphy wonders for a second if Abby has forgotten he’s still here. After all, they’d been pretty preoccupied with patients. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had forgotten he was here, just based on the way they were looking at each other. He watches Kane’s eyes flicker to Abby’s lips and wonders if the two adults are going to kiss, right in front of him (he really hopes they won’t and he’s in fact relieved when they don’t.) Instead, Abby leaves Kane’s side for a moment grabbing some fresh gauze before redressing his wounds. 

 

From his observations, Murphy has gathered this: Abby and Kane are in love with each but are too damn stubborn or oblivious to admit it. Frankly, he didn’t even need to be observant to notice it. Murphy thinks of himself Emori and how much more direct they are with each other, which is something he never figured he could appreciate so much until now. Abby turns back to Murphy once Kane leaves medical, directing him to another patient seemingly oblivious he was watching her interactions with Kane. She should thank her lucky stars that he begrudgingly respects her because otherwise, he would probably have confronted her about her relationship with Kane right now. But Murphy decides it’s better for both of them if he doesn’t. They can remain oblivious idiots for all he cares. 

 

\------

 

**_Clarke_ **

 

Clarke can tell her mother is in love, even though she hasn’t been present to witness “the moments” as Octavia and Raven have teasingly described them. Though frankly, just witness the way the two are looking at each other during dinner in the mess hall is quite enough for her. She’s thankful for her prolonged absence for the first time. Kane and Abby are sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, both with different plates in front of them. They’re in the middle of a conversation, Clarke determines, noticing the way Abby’s eyes are flickering between the food she is eating and Kane. He says something and she laughs genuinely, Clarke realizes she hasn’t seen her mother that happy since her father was still alive. She watches Kane gather some food on his fork before feeding it to Abby. Clarke then watches her mother do the same to him, before wiping something off his beard. Abby’s hand rests on his cheek and when she goes to move it, Kane covers her hand with his own. Clarke watches Abby smile brightly at Kane and he smiles in return. God, she couldn’t deny her mother of love like that even if she hated him.

 

\------

 

**_Indra_ **

 

The Sky People are strange. Indra supposes she should have come to that conclusion a long time ago. For the record, some of them are less strange than others, Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy included. She has made one decision however, Kane and Abby are the strangest. She, of course, considers Kane her friend but that doesn’t stop her from definitely questioning some of his decisions. Notably regarding his relationship with Abby. You see, it would take an idiot not to notice how those two felt about each other, and Indra is certainly not an idiot. She prides herself in her intelligence, though notably in battle. 

 

In her culture, when two people love each other, they tend to get married and that’s that. None of this weird pinning crap the Sky People have settled on. Indra still doesn’t understand it, if they love each other (and it’s more than obvious they do,) why on Earth are they still being so oblivious to it? 

 

Though she admits the one advantage is she really does get to tease Kane about his relationship with Abby. One time she’d called him his houmon and had watched Kane flush before clarifying that their relationship wasn’t like that before Indra gave a laugh and asked him who was stopping that. She’d done things of that sort a couple dozen times to Kane but that instance had to be her favourite. It was just rich. 

 

She’s attending a council meeting being headed by Kane and Abby, Arkadia’s dubbed co-chancellors. (Subtlety is really not their strong suit, Indra realizes.) Indra isn’t officially on the council, but Kane had insisted she made a good emissary between the Grounders and Sky People, so she found herself attending the meetings anyway. The meeting is brief, Kane and Abby discuss business and other aspects of Arkadia before turning to Indra asking her to tell the new commander about Skaikru’s request to rejoin the coalition. She reassures them that it’s already done before the meeting is adjourned. The other council members hurry out of the room but Indra stays behind and watches. Abby rests her hand on the council table before Kane covers it with his own and takes the opportunity to lace their fingers. Abby smiles and as they stand up from their seats, their hands remaining clasped. Actually, Indra decides, she’s content with their relationship remaining the way it is. Besides, she isn’t terribly interested in overhearing any epic love declarations from either of them anytime soon.

 

\------

 

**_Jasper_ **

 

In the past few weeks, Jasper has become a somewhat regular in the medical tent. Since he and Monty have repaired their friendship, the mischief and mayhem between them has had no bounds. Unfortunately, Jasper seems to get injured every single time. This time, he’s broken his arm playing some dumb game with Monty over “who could push the other off the ledge first”. Yeah, bad idea. 

 

Monty was kind enough to put his arm into a poorly fashioned sling before he got to medical but that doesn’t reduce the amount of scolding he gets from Abby. “One day, you’re going to get yourself killed,” she mutters bitterly as she studies his broken arm determining it’s just an ordinary break and nothing serious. She hands him a few painkillers and ties a much more proper sling on his arm than Monty’s attempt from earlier before telling him not to do whatever stupid thing he and Monty did that resulted in this. (As if he’d ever listen.)

 

Two hours later Jasper comes to the conclusion that whatever painkillers she’s given him really suck because they haven’t relieved his pain at all. Jasper re-enters the medical tent to very directly raise this point to Abby but finds she’s occupied with another patient, Kane. Oh, why is Jasper not surprised? She’s cleaning a gash on his leg that from what Jasper overhears he acquired while hunting. He listens in again and overhears Abby scolding Kane. “Marcus, one day you’re going to get yourself seriously injured you need to be careful.”

 

Jasper watches as he seems to smile at her concern. He's looking at her a little too reverently, a little too much like she’s the only thing that exists. Abby catches his gaze and looks back at Kane the exact same way. The thought weighs on Jasper’s heart, he used to look at someone like that. Maya, he thinks to himself. They used to look at each other just like that. With so much love that was visible in a single glance. He’s happy for them, though. He watches Kane take Abby’s hand and decides maybe he’ll come back tomorrow for painkillers. He can wait.

 

\------

 

**_Jaha_ **

 

He’s being banished from Arkadia at sundown, that’s the council’s final decision. Try as he might convince them he was trying to save the human race, his words go to deaf ears. Abby is the one who gives him the sentence and through it, she can hardly hold herself together. She’s standing next to Kane her co-chancellor (the hierarchy they’ve decided upon still boggles his mind, he doesn’t even wish to count how many acts of the Exodus charter just a dual chancellorship happen to violate.) He can’t exactly blame Abby for having a hard time dealing him his sentence, they’ve been good friends for a solid twenty years and now she may well be sending him to his death. She tells him at sundown, guards will escort him out of the camp before she turns and leaves. Jaha watches closely as Abby reaches desperately for Kane’s hand and he responds in kind, lacing their fingers together.

 

Alright, something is definitely different here. 

 

The last time Jaha truly saw Kane and Abby was more than three months ago before he left in search of the City of Light. Back then their relationship seemed amicable at best though there was still a little bit of hostility. He’d seen them multiple times while he was chipped but all those experiences are kind of just a blur now. One memory does stick out, however, when Jaha had forced Kane to take the chip. It had been Abby’s command to crucify him but Jaha who had pushed him even further. All it took was a gun to Abby’s head. Jaha remembers watching Kane beg for him not to hurt her before finally, finally agreeing to take the chip. His iron strong defiance and resolve melting away in an instant. Jaha thinks to himself this should have been the moment he realized how those two felt about each other, but then again this is Kane, who’d nearly sacrificed his own life to save Jaha himself. He and Abby had an amicable relationship. Jaha wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d do the same for her.

 

He’d probably do it for anyone. 

 

Jaha supposes that’s why seeing their hands clasped together still is a little surprising. Though in all honesty the three months he spent assisting ALIE with the missile would be plenty of time or their relationship to develop. 

 

“Love is weakness,” a voice that sounds much too much like ALIE echoes in the back of his head and suddenly it’s replaced with his own voice, “exploit a person’s love and you exploit them, that’s how we will convince them to join us in the end.” Jaha figures that is exactly what he did to Kane and Abby. He looks on ahead and watches Kane lean in and kiss Abby lightly on the lips.

 

“Weakness,” his mind repeats for him as he continues to watch the two, “weakness, weakness, weakness.”

 

\------

 

**_Octavia_ **

 

It’s official, Octavia has decided her life has hit rock bottom. Sure, there are plenty of other instances where she’s said the exact same thing (and been called a drama queen for it,) but this is by far the worst. She doesn’t get around camp a single day without someone, telling her that her grief will fade and she will one day feel better. Not like they’d understand anyway. Everyone should be thankful that the chancellors have a strict “no weapon” policy unless for training or engaging in combat or Octavia would’ve stabbed a person a day. 

 

Octavia is so desperately ready to leave Arkadia. In fact, the only reason she is here is because Indra had returned to the camp so her injuries could be tended to and Kane and Abby had convinced her she made a good emissary between the Skaikru and Trikru at least for a couple of meetings. But one “a couple” of meetings easily became every meeting and Octavia is tempted to leave Arkadia with or without her mentor at this point. 

 

Ah, yes, the Chancellors, Kane and Abby. Octavia hasn’t interacted much with either of them. She hasn’t spoken to Kane much since she fears all of her bitterness regarding Lincoln's death would spill out of her. She’s never mentioned it directly, but it’s obvious Kane can tell she does somewhat blame him. Abby has spoken to her a few times and told her that she needs to face her grief instead of letting it consume and break her like grief broke Finn. (What Abby doesn’t know is grief has already broken Octavia, so she should keep her mouth shut.) 

 

Though, Octavia admits if there is one thing she does enjoy about the camp it would circle back to the two leaders. When she isn’t alone, Octavia spends her spare time with Raven who makes funny little quips whenever they happen to see Kane and Abby. When she finally does get the hell out of here, she’s going to miss Raven’s sense of humour. Octavia should be bitter about Kane and Abby in hindsight, they have each while she's lost Lincoln and she seems to display resentment to every other person who’s found happiness. But, Octavia figures, they’ve likely experienced just as many hardships as she has. Octavia is very aware that Abby lost her first husband and is somewhat responsible for his death so she can feel some sort of empathy there. 

 

“Oh, look they’re eye-fucking again,” Raven mumbles with a smirk turning her attention away from the thing she was repairing.

 

“What a surprise,” Octavia mutters looking up. The two leaders are standing next to each other, Kane is showing Abby something on a tablet and for a moment they seem perfectly professional. That moment fails to last, however. Octavia watches closely as Abby’s hand accidentally (or intentionally, she can’t exactly tell anymore) touches Kane’s arm and he looks up at her with a small smile. Her gaze matches his and they seem to stop whatever they are doing just to stare at each other. There is so much love and want in that single gaze that Octavia has to look away from them. 

 

“Idiots,” Octavia mumbles quietly. 

 

“Idiots in love,” Raven answers Octavia before turning back to her task. 

 

“Have they even admitted it?” Octavia asks Raven quietly.

 

“Abby denies everything, I’ve never spoken to Kane, he’d probably deny it too.”

 

“Idiots,” Octavia repeats with a small smile.

 

\------

 

**_Emori_ **

 

“So about you and Kane-”

 

“Completely invalid and untrue, I’ll get Murphy for you,” Abby says harshly to Emori. 

 

“I’m here to speak with you,” Emori clarifies her arms crossed.

 

“Brought me a flask, Emori? If so I’m not interested.”

 

“Actually, that was for Murphy,” Emori states matter of factly, pulling the flask from her coat pocket. “I’m here to talk to you, about you and Kane.”

 

“There is nothing to discuss on the matter,”

 

“There absolutely is,” Emori says. “Your sexual tension is out of control.”

 

“Emori,” Abby warns. 

 

“I’m here to tell you just to bang and get on with it.”

 

Emori watches Abby’s hands ball into fists defensively. “Drop the subject,” she hisses angrily. And for once, Emori complies.

 

Emori has been living and working in Arkadia for the past few weeks. She’s working as the bartender and when she can often sneaks out of her shifts to meet with Murphy handing him a small flask. She’s unfortunately, because of this become one of Abigail Griffin’s least favourite people. 

 

But that’s not the only reason why the doctor doesn’t favour her. Emori and Murphy enjoy making jokes on their alone time some of which happen to involve Kane and Abby. “Betting you they’re like secretly married or something,” Emori had said with a smirk to Murphy. That little joke made it’s way around the camp, fast and around the camp also means it was heard by both Kane and Abby. Neither of which were too happy about it.

 

“I’ll get Murphy for you,” Abby says before leaving Emori for a moment. She returns with Murphy telling him he’s dismissed but she’ll need him back in an hour. 

 

“Maybe I’ll be able to miss Kane’s stop by medical today,” Murphy says bluntly.

 

“Marcus is out hunting, he won’t be stopping by today,” Abby says glaring pointedly at Murphy. 

 

“Oooh la la, and I suppose you’ll be awaiting his return,” Emori teases with a chuckle before slapping Murphy playfully on the shoulder.

 

“Emori,” Abby warns sternly.

 

“Just keep what I said in mind!” Emori says chuckling as she drags Murphy out of the medical tent so they can really make use of their break.

 

\------

 

**_Harper_ **

 

For Harper, the past few weeks have been uneventful, but that isn’t exactly a bad thing either. Since the City of Light, things have generally calmed down and she spends much of her time doing Guard work or talking political science with Monty. Today she’s out hunting with Kane and a couple of guards. Initially, Kane wasn’t too accompany them but he’d sort of insisted.

 

She notices that Kane seems way less focused than usual. 

 

“You ok, Mr. Chancellor?” Harper asks as she draws her weapon upon noticing movement in the woods. 

 

“Fine, and I’ve told you this before, drop the formalities, Harper, we’re friends.” 

 

Harper chuckles for a moment before firing at a dear. She hits the target perfectly. She glances at Kane again, he seems really distracted. “Isn’t hunting a little below you, Chancellor?” she asks. 

 

She watches his expression change at the use of his title. “Abby’s back at camp, I’m sure they’re fine.”

 

“That’s a lot of trust you’re putting into her,” Harper remarks before reloading her weapon. 

 

“She’s my co-leader, Harper, she’s earned that trust,”

 

Harper raises her eyebrows and smirks. “We’re all sure she’s a little more than that.”

 

She hears a gun fire and turns back to Kane who’s rifle has a deal of smoke coming out of it. She immediately is able to determine he’s the one who fired the shot. Kane’s face is somewhat flushed and Harper assumes that must have something to do with her comment from earlier. 

 

Kane clears his throat his confidence seemingly having returned before he looks at a guard. “How much did we catch?” he asks. 

 

“Enough for a solid few weeks,” the guard replies. 

 

Kane smiles. “Good, because when we get back to camp there’s something I need to do.” Harper really wishes she didn’t know exactly what he is talking about. 

 

\------

 

**_Raven_ **

 

Raven Reyes is bored and there is simply nothing she can do the remedy her boredom. She’s tried repairing things but every task seems the same. She hasn’t found anything yet that really makes her think. 

 

So she goes to Abby instead. Raven arrives promptly at the medical tent to find Abby is unoccupied. It’s usually this time of day she’d be tending to Kane’s injuries but since he’s out hunting that isn’t exactly an option. When Abby notices Raven, her face immediately fills with concern. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asks in a motherly way. “Is there something I can get for you?” 

 

Raven chuckles a little before smiling. “I’m fine, doc, just a little bored.”

 

Abby raises an eyebrow. “So you came here?” 

 

“Guess so.” She watches Abby the doctor seems distracted if anything. “Anticipating something?” Raven asks curiously. 

 

It’s not even a question worth asking since Raven already knows the answer, nor is she terribly shocked when Abby lies about it either. “No.”

 

They simply stand in silence Raven feeling just as bored as before. She figures humiliating Abby about her relationship with Kane wouldn’t have the same thrill with only one of them present. The silence and boredom don't last long luckily since soon enough Jackson enters the medical tent and throws a smile to Abby. “Your Chancellor is back,” 

 

Raven watches as Abby almost sprints out of the medical tent and follows by walking behind her. There stands Kane at the gate along with Harper and couple of other guards. Harper quickly moves out of the way completely aware of the next thing that’s going to happen which seems to surprise everyone else. 

 

Raven watches Abby throw herself into Kane’s arms her arms curling around his neck before passionately kissing him in front of everyone. Raven’s jaw drops as she watches him responds in kind his arms wrapping around her waist holding her against him. This is a million times worse than them eye-fucking Raven decides. For a moment, Raven thanks herself for having kept her distance. Raven watches Abby’s hands tangle in Kane’s hair and eventually has to look away like everyone else. This is too much. When she turns back around their lips have finally parted and Abby’s forehead is rested against Kane’s forehead her hands still tangled in his hair.

 

She swears that even from as far away as she is she can still hear Abby’s voice mumbling to Kane. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

Raven smiles as she hears Kane say it to her too before he captures Abby’s lips another equally (disgustingly), passionate kiss. 

  
As disgusting as she thinks their public display of affection is, Raven thinks to herself that she’s never been happier for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's painfully obvious that Kane and Abby are in love with each other and things seem content, peaceful maybe even. But fate's a bitch, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation from the first chapter. I wanted to write more character perspective and this sort happened so don't blame me for the extra 4000 some words here. Hope you enjoy!

 

**_Monty_ **

 

This time Monty’s the one who ends up in medical. Injuries are frequently sustained during he and Jasper’s antics but usual Jasper is the one who is injured. In the past 3 weeks, Jasper has broken his arm (twice), dislocated his shoulder and gotten a black eye. Monty is lucky he’s only acquired a twisted ankle. When Abby sees him she’s none too pleased. She simply frowns and tells him to elevate his foot for a while and not put too much weight on his ankle.

 

She hands him some painkillers. Monty pops one in his mouth. “I didn’t even know the Exodus Charter allowed council members to date.”

 

Abby opens her mouth to speak but doesn’t say a word at first. Monty imagines her saying something along the lines of her and Kane’s relationship not being like that (but granted their public display from the day before, she can’t exactly deny things the same way she could before.) “We don’t follow that Charter anymore,” Abby finally says with a huff. “It’s dreadfully out of date anyway.”

 

“Are you going to be rewriting it then?” Monty asks shifting a bit but wincing upon accidentally moving his foot.

 

“Marcus and I will rewrite the Charter eventually, but that’s the least of our concerns for now.”

 

Monty shrugs before hopping of the medical bed. He tries balancing on one foot but Abby hands him a pair of crutches instead. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you needed to keep weight off that ankle, that includes walking on it too.”

 

Monty nods his head in appreciation before stepping out of the medical tent. He immediately meets with Harper who has a look of concern on her face but Monty shrugs, ensuring her he’s just fine. “How was hunting?” he asks her.

 

“Went well, spare for Mr. heart eyes over there,” she says gesturing towards one of their Chancellors. Kane is standing idly before proceeding to the medical tent, his pace quickening the closer he gets.

 

“I don’t even want to know what’s going to happen in there,” Harper muses with a chuckle. She reaches to take Monty’s hand. “We should go, I’m not interested in seeing any more than I’ve already seen.”

 

“If it’s anything like what we all witnessed at the front gate, I’d have to agree with you.”

 

\------

**_Jackson_ **

 

Jackson has known Abigail Griffin for nearly ten years and served as her medical assistant for five but never has he ever seen her so nervous about a surgery. Her face is pale and she’s trembling so much that she’s dropped the scalpel she’s holding twice. He doesn’t quite know why she’s so nervous, Abby is usually beaming with confidence. That is until he enters the room and sees who’s on the table. It’s Kane,

 

That explains everything.

 

He’s laying still but he doesn’t even appear injured. He’s breathing, Jackson deduces by the rise and fall of his chest. He must just be under the effect of anesthetic. _So why the hell is she worried?_ It’s not even a question worth asking for he and everyone else in the camp for that matter knows the answer.

 

The advantage of having known Abby for such a long time is that Jackson can read her like a book. He knows she still cries when she loses patients and he knows she still has trouble with giving the news the family members (which is why she almost never does it and it’s solely his responsibility.) But he also knows that Abby wears her emotions on her sleeve. And for that matter, he can also tell when she is in love. And it doesn’t even take knowing her well to notice that Abby is hopelessly in love with her co-chancellor.

 

Maybe it’s the way they seem to do everything together and when they do they’re always standing closer than they should. Maybe it’s the way Kane and Abby’s fingers always brush against each other when their walking side by side before one reaches to take the other’s hand. Or maybe it’s what he’d heard had happened at the gate. Or maybe it’s none of that at all but instead just the way Abby’s face lights up whenever she sees him and a little smile always seem to spread across her face.

 

Whatever it is that makes Abby’s feelings so damn obvious is definitely tied to the way she holds herself now. She’s so pale and still trembling. Abby enters the room to begin the surgery and when she sees him, she drops her scalpel in a loud clatter.  Obviously, from the nervousness before, Abby already knew he was the one going under the knife but seeing him there must have put her into even more shock. “Abby,” he says approaching her. “You can’t do this surgery.”

 

She’s picked up the scalpel again and her trembling has somewhat ceased but she still isn’t calm. It’s obvious by the way her eyes droop and her jaw is clenched. “I’ll be fine,” she tries to reassure him.

 

Jackson merely shakes his head. “No, Abby. I’ll get you when it’s done.”

 

Of course, the surgery goes fine and as soon as it’s over Abby sits by Kane’s side till he awakens. Jackson smiles as he watches Abby stroke Kane’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. They’re going to be ok.

  
\------  
  


**_Luna_ **

 

There should be no reason for the commander of the twelve clans to be present in Skaikru camp but Luna found it only be noble to honor Clarke’s request of her. An important meeting, meaning some important news was to be delivered. She entered the council room to be greeted by Raven Reyes the mechanic, Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin the dubbed Co-Chancellors of Arkadia, Bellamy Blake who seemed to serve a role as Clarke’s second. She was also greeted by Indra with a curt bow before claiming the empty seat next to Clarke.

 

“As you know,” Clarke begins somewhat hesitantly. “I called you all here in order to discuss some important news. A fair warning beforehand, though, what I tell you today must remain a secret until we make the final decision, is that clear?”

 

Luna nods her head and watches the rest of the members who are present do the same.

 

“Good, this is about ALIE,”

 

“But you killed her, didn’t you?” Raven Reyes the mechanic pipes up looking at Clarke with wide eyes that are filled with terror.

 

“ _We_ did,” Clarke answers. “But before we killed her she told me something…”

 

Luna notices Clarke’s mother, one of the chancellors drumming her fingers on the table impatiently. She watches as Kane who is sitting next to Abby lays his hand on top of hers. Abby smiles to Kane and he smiles in return. Luna’s heart clenches for a moment as her mind wanders. Derrek. They used to look at each other like that.

 

“Clarke,” Kane says. “Just stop stalling and get to the point.” His voice indicates impatience but it’s clear he’s doing it for the sake of Abby sitting next to him who looks ready to snap.

 

“She told me....” Clarke’s voice wavers with slight fear, she continues nonetheless, “she told me…” Clarke pauses again before starting out differently.

 

“6 months,” Clarke says quietly making eye contact with each person at the table. “We have 6 months to save the world, yet again.”

 

\------

 

Luna watches the reactions of each person very carefully. The Chancellors eyes are both are both filled with terror as they reach at the almost exact same time to clasp each other’s hands. The mechanic’s eyes are dull and emotionless as if she’s a mix of both stunned and horrified. She buries her head in her hands after a brief moment. Indra sits with no expression at all, almost as if keeping a completely neutral front is the only way to hide her terror. She observes Bellamy Blake - Clarke’s second of sorts - last, he seems the least surprised by the news. Actually, he isn’t surprised at all. It’s as if he already knows.

 

The room sits in silence for a brief moment and Luna watches Raven raise her head tentatively from her hands lock eyes with Clarke and curse under her breath. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

 

A glassy eyed Clarke simply shakes her head and it’s painfully obvious she’s holding back tears. “The nuclear reactors,” Clarke continues, “ALIE said that her drones had noticed that they had begun to melt down.”

 

Abby glances at her daughter. “But we’re going to stop it, right?” Luna notes that she’s still firmly clasping Kane’s hand with such an intensity it doesn’t appear she’ll be letting go anytime soon.

 

“Luna,” Clarke says catching the commander’s attention. “I specifically called you here since Flokru is in the most immediate danger due to the nuclear reactors, I know you reside in Polis but you’ll need to move your people to keep them safe.”

 

“Most of my people have never left the rig, they won’t stand for it,”

 

“If they want to live, they will.” And with that Clarke followed by Bellamy exits the council meeting room. Luna decides it’s good they’ve decided to end the meeting now, each attendant looks about ready to reach their breaking point. Well, most of them do.

 

Luna chooses to wait for Clarke to return, they’ll all need to discuss this movement plan of hers. She looks up again around the room expecting it to be empty but she finds herself surprised when it isn’t Abby and Kane remain sitting at the council table, their hands still clasped. Luna assumes they don’t notice that she’s still present when Abby buries her head into Kane’s shoulder and quietly sobs. “What are we going to do?” her voice breaks with a whisper.

 

He runs a hand through her hair and finally releases her hand to wrap both his arms around her shaking frame. “We’re going to be ok, Abby, we’re going to figure this out. We always do.”

 

When they’ve finally parted Abby slowly smiles to him and he smiles in return. Luna watches carefully as Kane rests one of his hands on her cheek before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Luna turns her head away in expectation of what is to come but there is no denying the “smack” of Kane and Abby’s lips meeting and parting.

 

Luna’s mind again drifts to Derrek and she sees his body, killed by her own hand. To save her own life, yes, but the pain is no less. She’s pulled from her swirling thoughts when Clarke re-enters the council room

 

“Good, you’re still here,” Clarke says. “We need to talk,” she pauses before glancing around the room. “Mom, Kane this might interest you as well,” Clarke tries to smile and hold herself together as she escorts for the 4 of them out of the council room.

 

\------

 

**_Bellamy_ **

 

Bellamy isn’t quite sure what to do with himself.

 

For the record, this has nothing to do with the impending doomsday. Clarke told him about that 2 weeks ago. He’s had plenty of time to mentally prepare for things to go to absolute hell.The reason Bellamy, however, is so concerned and terrified is his sister.

 

It’d take a fool to not notice that Octavia has been on edge lately. The council had pardoned her for the killing Pike in the end but in Octavia’s eyes still simmered with a desire for revenge. Frankly, Bellamy was quite terrified that revenge was intended to be taken out on him. Safe to say, Bellamy hadn’t been spending much time with her. And it wasn’t the largest of surprises that she had disappeared. She’d never been happy there anyway. But he’s her brother, so of course, he’s still worried about her.

 

They’re not sending anyone after her. She needs space and time, which is something Bellamy is more than willing to give. Indra left the camp the day after Octavia left in case she could pull Octavia from her sorry state, just as Octavia did her following Pike’s massacre.

 

He notices Clarke in the distance talking to Luna and the Chancellors. Clarke’s shoulders are slumped and her eyes are hollowed, she looks exhausted. He doesn’t go over, however, Bellamy figures whatever the four of them are discussing is something important. Something likely do the with the impending doomsday. He notices Clarke’s presence near him soon enough. “Hey, are you alright?”

 

Bellamy abruptly turns to Clarke. “Are _you_ alright?” he asks her his voice filled with concern.

 

Clarke gives a tiny smile. “As alright as I can be,” she answers. Bellamy watches Clare tilt her head and return her attention to Luna who is still conversing with the two Chancellors. “Luna said she’d be migrating her people to a small area outside Polis, it’s a relief-”

 

“Good,” Bellamy says before Clarke can finish whatever she intended on saying. “That’s good.” He gives Clarke’s shoulder a squeeze. “We’ve done good here, Clarke,” he says echoing words she’d said to him four months ago back before the final battle with the grounders.

 

“But we’ve lost so many.”

 

“We’ve done good,” he repeats. A moment of silence passes and Bellamy looks back between Luna, Kane, and Abby and Clarke. He watches Luna walk away from the pair and soon as she does Bellamy watches Kane take Abby into his arms.

 

“Speaking of, how do you feel about that?” Bellamy asks Clarke.

 

Clarke’s attention is still on Luna, however, so she answered the question differently. “Luna’s a good commander but....” _I still miss Lexa._ The words are unspoken but Bellamy catches the point anyway.

 

Bellamy chuckles. “I was talking about that.” This time, he gestures much more obviously towards Kane and Clarke’s mother. They’re still locked in embrace and Kane is running a hand through Abby’s hair. They pull apart and Bellamy watches Kane press a kiss to the side of Abby’s head. Abby smiles before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

 

“She’s happy,” Clarke says finally catching on. “He makes her happy, I can’t deny her that.”

 

“But how do you feel about it?”

 

“Happy, but confused, I mean he is _Kane._ ”

 

“The ground has changed all of us, Clarke, some of us in good ways other’s in bad ways. He’s one of the lucky ones, the ground seems to have made him a better person.”

 

Clarke smiles at that. “Yeah.” She then watches Kane cup Abby’s face before dipping his head down to kiss her. “I kinda just wish they were a little more private about it. I mean, she is _my mom_ after all.”

 

Bellamy merely chuckles in response.

 

\------

 

**_Miller_ **

 

Miller can tell something is off. He sees it in the actions and commands of the Chancellor’s which seem harsher than usual. (Because Kane actually yelled at him when he caught Miller not entirely focused on guard duty, which _never_ happens.)

 

(He recalls Abby snapped at him too, instead of just giving him her stern mother look.)

 

He can see it in the slumped dreary figures of Clarke and Raven who are both very obviously sleep deprived. (Miller knows something is keeping them up but he doesn’t know what.)

 

But all of this small incidences make one thing clear, something is off. Or something is being hidden from him.

 

Miller isn’t usually one to snoop but his curiosity is getting the better of him. He knows Clarke and Raven will never talk about what is bothering them, Clarke puts on a brave face in every situation and Raven is buried in her work.

 

Miller knows spying on them would not benefit him at all so he takes the next logical step. He chooses to spy on Kane and Abby. Or not spy on them per say, more just listen to their conversation along with watching them. (He tells Bryan about his who retorts to Miller that what he doing is literally the definition of spying but, whatever.)

 

After dinner in the mess hall with Bryan and Harper, Miller makes his way close to where Kane and Abby are standing. He then finds a small shrub and hides behind it.

 

“I snapped at Miller today,” he hears Kane’s voice say. Now that was the last way he imagined their conversation starting. (Maybe they already know he was listening in?)

 

Miller peers up and watches Abby’s eyes meet his with a bit of surprise. “Oh?” She rests a hand on his forearm lightly. “You never do that,” she says her eyes still locked with his.

 

Miller watches Kane break the eye contact as he turns his head to the ground. “Yeah, I don’t. I still can’t believe we only have 6 months.”

 

_6 months for what?_ Miller asks himself.

 

“We’ll fix this, Marcus, we always do,” Abby reassures him.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Kane asks her.

 

“No, I don’t but, you do. You told me so yesterday.” Miller notices her hand is now rested on Kane’s cheek in a tender manner. And he is definitely watching some intimate moment that he didn’t intend on watching. Suddenly, Kane and Abby are kissing right in front of him (or more close enough for him to see _and hear_ everything.) Miller supposes it is his fault for watching them in the end. But he steps out of the shrub and clears his throat.

 

Kane and Abby break apart suddenly. “Chancellors,” he murmurs quietly trying to make it less obvious that he’d been watching them.

 

“Nate,” Kane says in a soft tone. “Is something the matter?” While he asks this, Kane is brushing his knuckles on Abby’s shoulder. He then moves to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Abby licks her lips. _My god, they’re disgusting_ , Miller thinks to himself.

 

Miller blinks and notices that Kane and Abby are still looking at him expectantly. Shit, he just remembers he’d been asked a question. “I’m fine,” he says despite it being an obvious lie.

 

“Good,” Kane says, “I’m glad.”

 

“Good,” Miller repeats. He realizes Bryan is probably waiting for him and glances at Kane and Abby. Kane’s arm is now circled around Abby’s waist and her head is rested against his chest. “Later, then,” Miller says. He determines that spying on the Chancellor’s has yielded him more information than he could ever need. But as he walks back over the station he repeats Kane’s word in his head. _I still can’t believe we only have six months…_ What did he mean?

 

\-----

 

**_Bryan_ **

 

“What on Earth do you mean you think she’s pregnant?”

 

“I’m just stating what a heard,” Miller answers and Bryan looks at his boyfriend in utter disbelief.

 

“You’re stating what you’re speculating,” Bryan says with a smirk. “There’s a slight difference.”

 

“I’m stating the obvious,” Miller retorts.

 

“Nuh-uh,” he says. “No way.”

 

Bryan watches Miller scratch his head. “I don’t know Bry, he said, and I quote, “I still can’t believe we have only six months,””

 

Bryan smirks. “You know that could mean anything, right?”

 

“It’s not like any of us can deny what they’ve been up to.”

 

“You do realize you’re talking about our Chancellors right?” Bryan raises an eyebrow at Miller.

 

“Oh, I’m aware.”

 

“When you told me why you were investigating, you said that you were concerned about Clarke and Raven, how do they tie into this “theory” of yours. Bryan uses air quotes on the word theory earning a sigh from Miller.

 

“Clarke’s always overworked besides if Chancellor Griffin really is what we think she is-”

 

“What _you_ think she is,” Bryan corrects.

 

“What _I_ think she is, Clarke would likely be doing more work for her,”

 

Bryan runs a hand through his hair thinking that Miller really has got him there. Suddenly, a thought pops into his mind. “What about Raven, you mentioned her too?”

 

Miller gives Bryan a pouty look realizing his boyfriend has indeed proven him wrong. He lets out an exasperated sigh before falling onto the couch. “So what do you think he meant then?”

 

“It’s irrelevant, Nate.” Bryan smiles a bit. “Funny, you wouldn’t even have gotten into this mess if you hadn’t chosen to listen in on and watch them.”

 

“A decision I very well regret,” Miller responds. “Now, where were we?”

 

\-----

 

**_Abby_ **

 

Holding a brave face is hard.

 

Of course, Abby is more than used to it. She had done the exact same thing when she’d lost her husband, no one saw her in pain, no one was allowed to see her in pain. She was well known, being the chief of medical and a member of the council, people knew who she was. And that had a heavy consequence. People also knew who her husband was. And apparently, Jahan had invented some dumb crime to cover it up. According to the people of the Ark, Jake Griffin had been floated for stealing food rations, and Clarke had been locked up for aiding her father in the process.

 

Holding a brave face for something that has already happened is hard enough. But holding a brave face for that has yet to happen and will haunt Abby for the rest of her days is even harder. 6 months. 6 months until either they solve this problem or they’re all dead. And if the latter become true, everything they’ve sacrificed, killed, and bled for would be nothing.

 

Abby doesn’t agree with Clarke’s methods. The people will panic if they know the truth her daughter tells her. It was the exact same thing she’d said to Jake to convince him not to go public - it was the exact same thing she’d said to Clarke. And now Clarke was saying it to her. Funny how fate works.

 

“Are you alright?” Marcus asks her. They’re sitting on a couch in their room (dual chancellorship also meant they happened to share a room. Both of them were perfectly content with that.) Marcus’ arm is looped over Abby’s shoulder. Her head is rested on his chest as she listens to his heart-beat. In midst of all this turbulence, it’s almost calming.

 

“I’m alright,” she reassures him.

 

“Good,” she hears him mutter and soon enough he’s leaning in to kiss her cheek. Abby instead turns her head and lets him press the kiss to her mouth instead. She responds in kind.

 

“I love you,” she hears him say once they’ve broken apart. They’ve said those words to each other many times but they still seem to make Abby’s heart flutter a little bit.

 

“And I love you,” she answers him before kissing him again. She loves the feeling of his beard brushing against her face when she kisses him. Remembers how long she’d been craving that feeling. Eventually, she draws herself away from him. The first thing she says is: “The people have a right to know.”

 

“So that’s where your mind’s been?” he asks in a teasing tone.

 

“They need to know,” she says ignoring his playful banter.

 

“I know.”

 

“We should tell them.”

 

“We should.”

 

“But, Clarke-”

 

He cuts her off. “Abby…”

 

“She would never let me,”

 

“She thinks they’ll blame her,” Marcus says quietly to her.

 

“Fate’s a bitch,” Abby blurts out.

 

She hears Marcus chuckle and she feels his lips brush against her ear. “Now, that’s a hell of a way to put it.”

 

“We’ll figure this out together,” Abby tells him with newfound confidence.

 

Marcus finishes her sentence. “We always do.” And moments later, she’s kissing him deeply.

 

\------

 

**_Marcus_ **

 

There is nothing Marcus Kane relishes more than waking up next to Abby Griffin. And he’s lucky since he seems to be granted that every single morning. Their legs are still tangled together from the night before. Abby’s hair is falling over her shoulder in cascading hazelnut waves and Marcus brushes it back trying not to wake her. Abby’s eyes pop open slightly and she smiles. He leans in and kisses her slowly and softly. When they’ve parted he whispers: “I love you,” as if it’s as simple as telling her good morning. She responds to that with another long kiss, her hands coming to cup his face upon doing so.

 

Two hours later they finally rise out of bed. Abby throws on a nice blouse they’d acquired from Mount Weather while Marcus simply throws on an ordinary t shirt and layers with his guard jacket.Once they’re both dressed and ready Marcus takes Abby’s hand in his own. “What’s the agenda for today, Madam Chancellor?”

 

Abby snorts at that title and chuckles. “Not 100% sure, we should talk with Clarke and Raven, however, see if they’ve found anything, and as usual medical is swamped.”

 

“Take a walk with me,” he asks.

 

Abby smiles to him. “The moment I tell you I’ll be busy for the day you find the first way to distract me. You truly have your priorities in order, Marcus,” her tone is teasing and warm.

 

“That’s not an answer,” he lulls back with the biggest smirk imaginable.

 

“That’s because you already know the answer,” Abby tells him before standing on her tiptoes to bring her lips to his ear. “If you haven’t caught on yet, I mean yes,” she whispers.

 

Marcus leans in and kisses her, he lets her deepen the kiss for just a moment before drawing away teasingly. “Good,” he says with a smile. “Because, as you know, I wouldn’t have accepted any other answer.”

 

“Stubborn,”Abby murmurs with a smile. “Almost as much as me, you’re getting there.” She slaps his arm playfully.

 

“I do try.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Abby says before laughing warmly and my god, her laugh is the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“Lucky indeed,” Marcus mumbles before pressing his lips to hers. “Very lucky.”

 

Marcus Kane is not one who believes he deserves such luck but he certainly isn’t one to not take it when it’s right in front of him. Now if only that luck was enough to save the world as well.

 

(What he doesn’t know is it is, and everything works out in the end for the better.)

  
But for now, Marcus is content with Abby at his side. Whatever this world throws at them they can handle. In fact, bring it on.


End file.
